A Different Secret A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by AlexandraPotter77
Summary: What if there was more to Hogwarts, more the the secrets, and the lies? Well set in Harry Potter' 6th year, this story revolves around a different group of friends and how their story could be just as important as Harry's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My fifth year... the year we take OWL's, the year we chose our careers, but why am I so calm about it? Maybe I don't care as much as my father tried to make me care. I don't have a clue what I want to do, what I want to study... all I know is that I'm good at quidditch and casting simple spells.

I curled up more on the seat of the Hogwarts express. We must be getting close now, it's pretty dark, and I'm starving, I should've bought some stuff off the lolly trolley.

"Oi, Jasmine... Jasmine!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and sat up, rubbing my eyes slightly.

I looked over at Hannah, who sat across me in the cart. Hannah is in the same year as me, a friend but also a Slytherin. I don't have a problem with that, it's just I'm a Hufflepuff... big difference. Hannah was looking at me through her glasses, her dark brown hair looking nicely done up. She was dressed in her robes, ready to go, me, well I'm still in my jeans.

"You should get changed," she told me.

"I should. Where's Morgan?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered me honestly. "She got changed and then went off with some of her Ravenclaw friends."

"She does that a lot," I said.

"I know, but she is a Ravenclaw," she reminded me.

"True," I agreed, "but I'm in Hufflepuff and do you see me getting it on with them, no?"

"You made that sound terrible," she told me.

I smiled slightly. "I know. Now, I should get changed... so please?" 

It was a good thing I got changed when we did, we quite literally arrived at the station.

"Your bloody bird doesn't like my rat," Hannah said, giving my brown feather owl a look.

"Leave Spinwitch alone. Has he killed your rat yet? No... he's hungry, that's all," I said proudly.

"I thought they ate mice," Hannah said thoughtfully.

"They do, Spinwitch doesn't does like your rat," I said with a smart ass smile.

"Severus is a very elegant kind of rat," Hannah said.

"Oh, we go," I rolled my eyes. "You know, I never know if you're talking about Snape or the rat when you go on like that... but then again, I can see the similarities."

"Oh, shut up," Hannah said, giving me a kind of look. "Let's just go."

We exited our carriage and joined the swarm of people trying to get to the horseless drawn carriages. Hannah followed behind me as I pushed through the people careless before we finally stepped on the platform.

"Ah, first years. Remember those days?" Hannah asked me.

"Urg, don't remind me," I told her.

"Oh, that's right. You broke your wand first day, then blew a hole in cauldron and did what to your hair colour?" she asked.

"I became a blonde," I sighed.

"You looked terrible," she laughed slightly.

"I know, okay? Can we stop talking about it now?" I asked her.

See naturally I have this light kind of brown colour hair, but for all intensive purposes (meaning I damn well felt like it) I dyed my hair a reddish-orange colour... it looks better than the blonde let me tell you.

We finally got onto a carriage to be joined by to Gryffindor's we didn't know. Kind of awkward I think, but I wasn't focusing on that anyway, I still had my head in the food. When we reached the gates and got out of the carriages, we found ourselves in an usual spot.

"Why is Filch... searching everyone?" I asked confused.

"You don't think they've tightened security because Vold-," Hannah started to ask.

"_Do not_ say his name," I interrupted her.

"Fine," Hannah sighed. "You don't think it's because they've finally accepted that _you-know-who _is back, I guess anyone could be a death-eater now."

"Because that's true," I muttered.

"The world... well the magical world is freaking over this," Hannah pointed out. "People are going missing, they're sending out those stupid letters...Hogwarts doesn't even seem that safe anymore."

"I know," I sighed.

We made it passed 'security' and made it to the great hall. We had to split ways then since she is a Slytherin and I'm a Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean I'd be alone. I found the two people I was looking for, standing next to the table looking like idiots.

"Jasmine!" Poppy cried, running and hugging me. "I've missed you so much!"

"Aw, me too," I said, hugging her, and her long blonde hair almost suffocating. Poppy is extremely thin, it's like a hugging a twig.

I let go of her and smiled to the person behind her.

"Zane, hey," I smiled.

"Hi," he said, then smiled and stepped forward and we awkwardly kind of hugged. "You are very slack at writing back you know that? I think you sent me maybe three letter's all summer."

"It's not my fault, it's my bloody owl. I think he forgot how to fly," I informed him.

"I love how believable that is," Poppy said.

I laughed slightly and Zane smiled, running his hands through his thick kind of black hair and dug his hands in his pockets.

"We should sit," I said eventually.

We all sat down on the chair in a row, Poppy on one side of me, Zane on the other.

"The hall seems kind of empty, doesn't it?" Poppy noted.

"I guess some parents decided that Hogwarts isn't safe enough," I shrugged.

"Are they insane? Hogwarts is the safest place in the world right now. We have Dumbledore," Zane pointed out.

"And it was only last year they were calling him crazy," I said.

"That's because no saw you-know-who then, it's a different story now," Poppy said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I muttered.

Our conversation was interrupted as the grand hall doors opened, letting the new first years in. They all walked close together following Professor McGonagall down the hall. They all looked scared, excited and confused; it seemed to be the same every year.

"Wonder what the sorting hat will sing us this year," Zane whispered into my ear.

"It's the same thing every year. It goes on about the houses and how we should all unite," I muttered.

"And you don't think it'll mention something about this uprising stuff?" he asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. "That's Dumbledore's job."

Sure enough I was right; the sorting hat went on about exactly what I said it would. I don't really think anyone was that interested anyway. Once the first years were sorted Dumbledore announced for the food and like always it. We got our usually gasps from the first years, and the usual sudden lunge from the food from Zane.

We all ate, talked to others, caught up on stuff about summer holidays, like we normally did. It was like all this you-know-who hadn't changed anything.

"Look," Poppy said, suddenly nudging me.

I was onto my long awaited pudding finally, but I still looked to where Poppy pointed. It wasn't unusual to see Harry Potter trout into the great hall near the feast, but it was strange to see him covered him blood.

"If he's what's meant to save us from you-know-who, we're doomed," I told Poppy.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "I wonder what happened."

"God only knows," I said. "Come on, it's Harry Potter, he could've had it out with a tree and the whole school would talk about it forever, for once, I'm not worrying."

"Fair enough," Poppy muttered. "I was just curious."

"Yeah, you and the whole school," Zane said. "I mean, ever since that stuff at the Ministry and him actually not being the big liar everyone thought he was, he's become like ten million times more famous. And now there's chosen one stuff."

"Yeah, I'm aware... it's all the Daily Prophet talks about... I wish they'd go get a life," I said.  
>"I'm pretty sure a newspaper can't get a life, Jasmine," Poppy said.<p>

Before I say what was on my mind about Poppy's ignorance to my joke Dumbledore stood and the talking around us hushed.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore opened his speech with.

"Wow, look at his hand," Zane whispered.

"Oh my god," Poppy muttered.

I stared at Dumbledore's blackened hand for a moment before he noticed the whispers in the room, we weren't the only ones to notice. He pulled his sleeve over his injury and smile.

"Nothing to worry about," he told everyone. "Now..."

"Nothing to worry about?"Poppy whispered to Zane and I. "It looks like it died and it's just still attached to him... I swear it's going to fall off."

"You don't think he tried to take on you-know-who in the holidays?" Zane asked with a grin.

"Yeah, just like I did, Zane," I whispered. "For course he didn't, I reckon we'd know about it."

"True," Poppy agreed.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to the head of the house, like usual," Dumbledore continued his speak.

"You still playing, Zane?"I asked him.

"Ah, hello, who else do you think can play a convincing keeper like me?" he smiled.

"Wonder who made captain," I muttered.

"Ah, you're looking at him," Zane whispered.

"What?" I hissed. "You got it! And I wasn't told?"

"I did...I sent you a letter," Zane told me.

"Which I never got obviously... did you send it with Spinwitch?" I asked him.  
>"Um, yeah," he nodded.<p>

"Bloody bird," I whispered. "But you're going to put me on as a chaser, like always, right?"

"It depends," he half smiled.

I punched him on the arm.

"Ow, okay, I'm sorry, yes," he whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Hmmm, thank you," I smiled.

I turned back to Dumbledore who was now ready to introduce our new teacher that sat looking around at the great hall as though it was full of memories.

"We welcome our new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore said. One cue, Slughorn stood up and looked around to all the students and then sat back down, and Dumbledore continued," is a former colleague of mine, who has agreed to resume his old post of potions master."

"Potions?" I asked confused.

"_Potions?"_

The question was echoed around the room and said like it was some type of swear.

"But that means Snape..." Poppy whispered.

"No, surely not," I said.

"God, I hope not," Zane gulped.

"Professor Snape meanwhile," Dumbledore said, talking loud enough to drown out the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Jesus Christ," Zane muttered.

"How can Dumbledore do this?" Poppy asked. "No disrespect for Snape, but there is something I just don't trust with him having that job."

"Well it is a bit strange that he would go after the post all these years, when he's actually a pretty good potions master," I said.

"He is going to ruin the class," Zane said.

"He'd better not!" I yelled a little loud. "That is my favourite class."

"Yeah, you and a lot of other students," Poppy said.

Dumbledore suddenly cleared his throat and the hall came to silence again. Maybe I was wrong about everything just being like it used to be.

"Now everyone in this Hall knows Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," Dumbledore said.

He continued on but I was barely listening. I heard he was talking about the security and caution and so one, but they were trying to tell us that Hogwarts would be safe, but to me, right now it didn't feel safe. Maybe it was the constant fear of everyone else in the room, or the fact that we all knew the possibility for you-know-who just bursting through these doors was probable.  
>"But now your beds await," Dumbledore said on a happier note, "as warm and comfortable as you wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip, pip!"<p>

Everyone stood up immediately, will Poppy, Zane and I took our time to get up and follow the crowd of Hufflepuff's to the common room. It was always the same getting out of here, pushing our way through the crowd to get down to the basement where our common room was.

We walked down a corridor until we came a still framed painting when I suddenly realised I had no idea what the password was.

"Um, do you guys know the password?" I asked Poppy and Zane.

"About that," Poppy whispered.

"Basically we have no idea," Zane said.

"Oh, move over," a rude voice said.

I was pushed out of the way and into a Zane, but a fairly small looking girl. Hollie McClain, the snottiest girl I think I've met; also she hates me, so yeah.

"Mandragora," she said proudly to the painting.

At her words the painting swung open letting us in, no problem. I gave Zane a look.

"I really wish Professor Sprout wouldn't pick the passwords," I muttered.

"Come on," Poppy said, walking through the port hole.

Zane and I followed her, stepping through into the rounded room that was out common room.

I missed this place and its giant yellow arm chairs, and oddly shaped fire place. We all walked over, and I sat myself down in one of the armchairs while Zane and Poppy sat on the giant yellow longue.

"Did you hear what Dumbledore said?" Poppy asked.

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"I swear he was trying to tell us that not even Hogwarts was safe," Zane shivered slightly.

"Well then... maybe it's not," I muttered. "Maybe with you-know-who back, nowhere really is safe."

"So what do we do?" Poppy asked.

"There's nothing we can do," I answered. "For now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was pretty slow walking to breakfast this morning. I may not have got the best night's sleep last night, as Poppy and I stayed up talking most of the night, catching up on our summer stuff. I slummed down into a seat next to Zane and Poppy closely followed me.

"Wow," Zane muttered.

"Don't even start with me, I'm not the in the mood," I told him.

"I wasn't, don't worry," he said. "Here."

Zane gave me a piece of paper and I sat up to look at it. Zane had handed me my timetable.

"We haven't got a bad day," he said. "I mean, besides the fact that I have divination first, I think I can live with the rest of the day."  
>"I've got Arithmancy first," I muttered, "I've got that with Poppy, and the I have charms, care of magical creatures and a double defence against the dark arts, with you right?'<br>"Yep, that's right," Zane nodded.

"Double with Snape one our first day!" Poppy said outraged. "God, this is going to suck."

I laughed.

"It won't be so bad, Poppy," Zane tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, we have Hagrid today," I said.

"Yeah, but we still have to get through Arithmancy. Remind me why I took that subject again?" Poppy asked me, giving me an evil kind of look.

I rolled my eyes. "You knew it'd be hard, I never said you had to take it."

Poppy didn't bother arguing and instead swallowed and whole goblet of pumpkin juice, something that only made Zane and me roll our eyes. I looked back at my timetable, looking at the other days.

"God, they like giving us doubles in the morning. Double history of magic tomorrow, double potions on Wednesday, and double transfiguration on Thursday!" I exclaimed. "Do you they not realise I am a morning person, and I know Professor Binns is already dead, but man, I will kill him."

"You'll survive. Oh, quidditch, trials, Wednesday, okay?" Zane asked.  
>"You're making me try out?" I asked him, with a 'are-you-kidding-look?'<p>

"I have to," he informed me. "I know you're a good chaser, but it's only fair that I do this."

"Okay, fine," I sighed.

I didn't bother arguing anymore and when they bell went Poppy and I made our way to Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Poppy was terrified of Professor Vector, mainly because she was pretty strict and kind of old fashioned, but we barely saw her yell because most of the time our class was working so hard that no one ever did anything to get in trouble.

When the bell went for second period Poppy and I meet both Zane and Hannah at Charms. We usually had Charms with Slytherin so it wasn't that surprising anyway. We all sat in our rows while we waited quietly for Professor Flitwich to explain the works of the silencing charm, but before he could even get to that he decided to lecture us on OWL's. I knew I was going to be hearing a lot of this, since I had already heard it in Arithmancy too. I just wanted the chance to talk to Hannah since I hadn't had the chance since after last night.

"I can't believe Snape is the defence against the dark arts teacher," Hannah said.

"I thought you hate defence against the dark arts," I said to her.

"I used to, but now, well I think I might enjoy it more," she told me. "I don't have him until tomorrow though."

"Lucky, I've got a double with him his afternoon," I told her.

"I'm jealous," she said plainly.  
>"Oh! Well done Miss McClain!" Professor Flitwich suddenly cried. "See that class, she has successful administered the silence charm to her raven."<p>

"Oh, great. I forget how annoying it is to have someone like Hollie in your classes," Zane muttered to me.

"Tell me about, teacher's pet alert," I said sarcastically.

"Mr. Williams and Miss. Derriman, is there a problem?" Professor Flitwich asked, obviously hearing some of our so-called private conversation.  
>"No, professor," I said quickly.<p>

"Sorry," Zane muttered.

"Get on with it then," Flitwich said giving us a look.

I was not bad a casting spells, but when thought was required, it was like I wasn't meant to be a witch, I think that's why I suck at potions. So for the whole charms lesson, I didn't manage to pull off the silence charm, today that was anyway.

We had a break after class and I hadn't finished talk to Hannah, so I told Zane and Poppy I'd met them at care of magical creatures. Hannah and I walked the corridors, talking together.

"I think Dumbledore knows something," she said.

"Knows what?" I asked confused.

"Last night, in his speak; at times it sounded like he wasn't talking to everyone in the room, but to one person," she said.

"Who? Who could Dumbledore possible be talking to? Snape?" I asked confused.  
>"Dumbledore trusts him more than anyone else here," Hannah pointed out.<p>

"I guess it's true," I agreed, "but who else could he be talking too?"

I was stupid enough to not watch where I was going at all and actually managed to walk into someone. I turned to see who I walking into and froze slightly.  
>"Watch it," the boy said in a low voice.<p>

I was still kind of frozen. Giving me a pretty evil glare, was a tall, thin, completely gorgeous guy. One with slick blonde hair and amazing eyes.

"Jasmine," Hannah hissed, pulling my arm.

I was suddenly pulled down the corridor and away from the boy.

"Are you insane?" Hannah asked me.

"What?" I frowned.

"You just walked into Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!" Hannah repeated.

"And I should be worried?" I asked.

"And you really have no idea who he is," Hannah whispered annoyed. "Harry Potter's arch enemy, his father is a death eater."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I've heard of him... I've just never seen him before... or walked into him."

"That's cause you're a Hufflepuff," she muttered.  
>"Well done," I rolled my eyes.<p>

I had to end our discussion there since the bell rang and I had to rush down care of magical creatures since I was still on the second floor from charms.

"You took your sweet time," Zane said, who was waiting for me outside.

"Sorry... I had a run in," I said.

"It's hot out here so can we get this over with?" Poppy asked.

"Let's go then," I muttered, following them down the hill.

Most of our class was already there, including the giant that was Hagrid, our teacher.

"Morning class!" Hagrid yelled. He never gave us a second to speak in the beginning of the class, it was actually pretty smart.

"Today we'll be studying thestrals, so follow me," he said.

"Thestrals?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "The things that pull the carriages."

"What are you talking about?" Poppy asked confused. "They're horseless."

"No they're not," Zane shook his head.

Hagrid had lead us down the edge of the forbidden forest, near an... empty paddock. I took off my cloak because the heat out here was already getting too much. I think we all expected the OWL's lecture from Hagrid, but I realised it was Hagrid... he wasn't going to bore us with that stuff  
>"Right, can those who see what is here raise their hand please?" Hagrid asked.<p>

I didn't move, I couldn't see a thing, but I turned to see Zane and one of the Gryffindor's in our class with their hands in the air.

"Can anyone tell me why only these two people see the thestrals?" Hagrid asked.

Hollie McClain's hand was immediately in the air.

"Yes, Hollie," Hagrid pointed to her.

"People believe thestrals are dark creatures because you're only able to see them if they've seen death. Seen someone die," she explained.

"You've seen someone die!" I yelled a little too loud at Zane.

He hit me slightly and then I grabbed my hand and pulled him closer to me. "You're like one of my best friends, why do I not know this?"

He pulled my hand out of his grip. "Because you don't know the person who died."

I kind of had to hide my shock and tried to focus on the lesson, but I couldn't. I knew I also couldn't ask Zane again but who exactly he had seen die, that's always been a touchy subject, but it wasn't him I was thinking about, but more Draco. How can one guy have an effect this effect on me?

"Jasmine...Jasmine, are you even listening to me?" Poppy asked.

"What? No, sorry," I muttered.

"Wow, you're not even listening to me about your own birthday," she said.

I groaned. This happens every year. My birthday is on the 7th of October, which is just about a month into the beginning of the year; Poppy goes and makes a big deal about. One year she bewitched our common room to match my bedroom at one to make me feel better when I was homesick. This year is my sixteenth, and Poppy decided that it was a big deal, I honestly couldn't care less.

"Do anything for my birthday and I'll kill you," I informed her.

"Oh, come on. I promise it won't be that... massive," she said.

"Yeah, you won't even tell us what you want," Zane said.

What I want? I know what I want; there is only one thing that I'll ever want. Being a big enough quidditch fan, the only thing I'll ever want is a firebolt. I've seen Harry Potter ride his around during games and its speed is incredible, but it's something I'll never be able to afford. I only have my dad, a wizard. My mum wasn't a witch, she was a muggle, and unfortunately she died in a car crash. Dad wasn't with her at the time, she was a long way away from home and there was nothing he could do.

"I don't want anything, okay?" I told them. "Now excess me, I'll met you guys later at lunch, I've got some other friends to meet up with who will hopefully not bring up my birthday."

"Don't count on it!" Poppy yelled after me as I made my way back up to the castle.

I made my way over to the Transfiguration court yard where I met Hannah and Clarissa. Clarissa in a seventh year here, she's also in Gryffindor, and also head girl. It's actually pretty smart.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"It's been too long, Clarissa," I said with an eye roll, sitting down next to Hannah.

"Yeah, and it was even longer because you took forever to get it," she said.

"Oh, she was just off with Zane, I'm sure," Hannah hinted.

I hit her on the arm. "Don't do that," I told her.

"Do what?" Hannah asked innocently. "Oh, come on, the guy likes you, accept it already."

"He doesn't like me," I said through my teeth. "Does being friends for five years mean nothing now?"

"That's just shows how bad he wants to be with you, he'll wait forever," Clarissa said.

"I'm seriously not discussing this right now," I said.

"Okay, okay, fine, you do seem kind of pissed," Hannah noted.

"You think?" I muttered. "As much as I love magic... I think I hate learning it."

"Oh, that's right; you guys have OWL's this year. Well, consider yourself lucky, it's the first day and I've already got homework. NEWT homework is ten times harder, trust me," Clarissa said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," I said. "I just doubt my ability to finish this year... or even know what career I want to do."

"You don't have to pick now," Clarissa told me. 'You have plenty of time to think about it."

"I think she's more worried about passing her subjects," Hannah said. "She got pretty pissed when she couldn't pull of the silence charm today."

"You're not meant to be able to do everything first try," Clarissa said.

"Okay, we're not talking about this anymore... it's only the first day," I said.

"Fine," Hannah muttered.

I chucked my cloak on the ground in front of me and rolled up my sleeves.

"Hey, Clarissa, you're a Gryffindor," I said.

"Well I'm definitely not a Slytherin," she said, getting a look from Hannah.

"I mean, last night, after Dumbledore's speak, did you happen to hear maybe Harry talk about anything?" I asked her.

"Well, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room afterwards, I think they talked, but I didn't get a chance to hear anything, why?" she asked.

"Something is up, more than Dumbledore is telling us," I said.  
>"She convinced it has to do with Vold-," Hannah started to say, but got a look from me and sighed, "with you-know-who and their being a death-eater in the castle."<p>

"Who? Snape?" Clarissa asked.

"No, we've ruled him out, Dumbledore trust him too much," I said.

"Why is this a big deal?" Clarissa frowned.

"It's Jasmine, you know. She'll find the secret, tear it to pieces and put it back together in front of everyone so they'll all know the truth," Hannah said.

"And that's exactly what I'm thinking of doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I was pretty slow walking to breakfast this morning. I may not have got the best night's sleep last night, as Poppy and I stayed up talking most of the night, catching up on our summer stuff. I slummed down into a seat next to Zane and Poppy closely followed me.

"Wow," Zane muttered.

"Don't even start with me, I'm not the in the mood," I told him.

"I wasn't, don't worry," he said. "Here."

Zane gave me a piece of paper and I sat up to look at it. Zane had handed me my timetable.

"We haven't got a bad day," he said. "I mean, besides the fact that I have divination first, I think I can live with the rest of the day."  
>"I've got Arithmancy first," I muttered, "I've got that with Poppy, and the I have charms, care of magical creatures and a double defence against the dark arts, with you right?'<br>"Yep, that's right," Zane nodded.

"Double with Snape one our first day!" Poppy said outraged. "God, this is going to suck."

I laughed.

"It won't be so bad, Poppy," Zane tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, we have Hagrid today," I said.

"Yeah, but we still have to get through Arithmancy. Remind me why I took that subject again?" Poppy asked me, giving me an evil kind of look.

I rolled my eyes. "You knew it'd be hard, I never said you had to take it."

Poppy didn't bother arguing and instead swallowed and whole goblet of pumpkin juice, something that only made Zane and me roll our eyes. I looked back at my timetable, looking at the other days.

"God, they like giving us doubles in the morning. Double history of magic tomorrow, double potions on Wednesday, and double transfiguration on Thursday!" I exclaimed. "Do you they not realise I am a morning person, and I know Professor Binns is already dead, but man, I will kill him."

"You'll survive. Oh, quidditch, trials, Wednesday, okay?" Zane asked.  
>"You're making me try out?" I asked him, with a 'are-you-kidding-look?'<p>

"I have to," he informed me. "I know you're a good chaser, but it's only fair that I do this."

"Okay, fine," I sighed.

I didn't bother arguing anymore and when they bell went Poppy and I made our way to Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Poppy was terrified of Professor Vector, mainly because she was pretty strict and kind of old fashioned, but we barely saw her yell because most of the time our class was working so hard that no one ever did anything to get in trouble.

When the bell went for second period Poppy and I meet both Zane and Hannah at Charms. We usually had Charms with Slytherin so it wasn't that surprising anyway. We all sat in our rows while we waited quietly for Professor Flitwich to explain the works of the silencing charm, but before he could even get to that he decided to lecture us on OWL's. I knew I was going to be hearing a lot of this, since I had already heard it in Arithmancy too. I just wanted the chance to talk to Hannah since I hadn't had the chance since after last night.

"I can't believe Snape is the defence against the dark arts teacher," Hannah said.

"I thought you hate defence against the dark arts," I said to her.

"I used to, but now, well I think I might enjoy it more," she told me. "I don't have him until tomorrow though."

"Lucky, I've got a double with him his afternoon," I told her.

"I'm jealous," she said plainly.  
>"Oh! Well done Miss McClain!" Professor Flitwich suddenly cried. "See that class, she has successful administered the silence charm to her raven."<p>

"Oh, great. I forget how annoying it is to have someone like Hollie in your classes," Zane muttered to me.

"Tell me about, teacher's pet alert," I said sarcastically.

"Mr. Williams and Miss. Derriman, is there a problem?" Professor Flitwich asked, obviously hearing some of our so-called private conversation.  
>"No, professor," I said quickly.<p>

"Sorry," Zane muttered.

"Get on with it then," Flitwich said giving us a look.

I was not bad a casting spells, but when thought was required, it was like I wasn't meant to be a witch, I think that's why I suck at potions. So for the whole charms lesson, I didn't manage to pull off the silence charm, today that was anyway.

We had a break after class and I hadn't finished talk to Hannah, so I told Zane and Poppy I'd met them at care of magical creatures. Hannah and I walked the corridors, talking together.

"I think Dumbledore knows something," she said.

"Knows what?" I asked confused.

"Last night, in his speak; at times it sounded like he wasn't talking to everyone in the room, but to one person," she said.

"Who? Who could Dumbledore possible be talking to? Snape?" I asked confused.  
>"Dumbledore trusts him more than anyone else here," Hannah pointed out.<p>

"I guess it's true," I agreed, "but who else could he be talking too?"

I was stupid enough to not watch where I was going at all and actually managed to walk into someone. I turned to see who I walking into and froze slightly.  
>"Watch it," the boy said in a low voice.<p>

I was still kind of frozen. Giving me a pretty evil glare, was a tall, thin, completely gorgeous guy. One with slick blonde hair and amazing eyes.

"Jasmine," Hannah hissed, pulling my arm.

I was suddenly pulled down the corridor and away from the boy.

"Are you insane?" Hannah asked me.

"What?" I frowned.

"You just walked into Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!" Hannah repeated.

"And I should be worried?" I asked.

"And you really have no idea who he is," Hannah whispered annoyed. "Harry Potter's arch enemy, his father is a death eater."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I've heard of him... I've just never seen him before... or walked into him."

"That's cause you're a Hufflepuff," she muttered.  
>"Well done," I rolled my eyes.<p>

I had to end our discussion there since the bell rang and I had to rush down care of magical creatures since I was still on the second floor from charms.

"You took your sweet time," Zane said, who was waiting for me outside.

"Sorry... I had a run in," I said.

"It's hot out here so can we get this over with?" Poppy asked.

"Let's go then," I muttered, following them down the hill.

Most of our class was already there, including the giant that was Hagrid, our teacher.

"Morning class!" Hagrid yelled. He never gave us a second to speak in the beginning of the class, it was actually pretty smart.

"Today we'll be studying thestrals, so follow me," he said.

"Thestrals?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "The things that pull the carriages."

"What are you talking about?" Poppy asked confused. "They're horseless."

"No they're not," Zane shook his head.

Hagrid had lead us down the edge of the forbidden forest, near an... empty paddock. I took off my cloak because the heat out here was already getting too much. I think we all expected the OWL's lecture from Hagrid, but I realised it was Hagrid... he wasn't going to bore us with that stuff  
>"Right, can those who see what is here raise their hand please?" Hagrid asked.<p>

I didn't move, I couldn't see a thing, but I turned to see Zane and one of the Gryffindor's in our class with their hands in the air.

"Can anyone tell me why only these two people see the thestrals?" Hagrid asked.

Hollie McClain's hand was immediately in the air.

"Yes, Hollie," Hagrid pointed to her.

"People believe thestrals are dark creatures because you're only able to see them if they've seen death. Seen someone die," she explained.

"You've seen someone die!" I yelled a little too loud at Zane.

He hit me slightly and then I grabbed my hand and pulled him closer to me. "You're like one of my best friends, why do I not know this?"

He pulled my hand out of his grip. "Because you don't know the person who died."

I kind of had to hide my shock and tried to focus on the lesson, but I couldn't. I knew I also couldn't ask Zane again but who exactly he had seen die, that's always been a touchy subject, but it wasn't him I was thinking about, but more Draco. How can one guy have an effect this effect on me?

"Jasmine...Jasmine, are you even listening to me?" Poppy asked.

"What? No, sorry," I muttered.

"Wow, you're not even listening to me about your own birthday," she said.

I groaned. This happens every year. My birthday is on the 7th of October, which is just about a month into the beginning of the year; Poppy goes and makes a big deal about. One year she bewitched our common room to match my bedroom at one to make me feel better when I was homesick. This year is my sixteenth, and Poppy decided that it was a big deal, I honestly couldn't care less.

"Do anything for my birthday and I'll kill you," I informed her.

"Oh, come on. I promise it won't be that... massive," she said.

"Yeah, you won't even tell us what you want," Zane said.

What I want? I know what I want; there is only one thing that I'll ever want. Being a big enough quidditch fan, the only thing I'll ever want is a firebolt. I've seen Harry Potter ride his around during games and its speed is incredible, but it's something I'll never be able to afford. I only have my dad, a wizard. My mum wasn't a witch, she was a muggle, and unfortunately she died in a car crash. Dad wasn't with her at the time, she was a long way away from home and there was nothing he could do.

"I don't want anything, okay?" I told them. "Now excess me, I'll met you guys later at lunch, I've got some other friends to meet up with who will hopefully not bring up my birthday."

"Don't count on it!" Poppy yelled after me as I made my way back up to the castle.

I made my way over to the Transfiguration court yard where I met Hannah and Clarissa. Clarissa in a seventh year here, she's also in Gryffindor, and also head girl. It's actually pretty smart.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"It's been too long, Clarissa," I said with an eye roll, sitting down next to Hannah.

"Yeah, and it was even longer because you took forever to get it," she said.

"Oh, she was just off with Zane, I'm sure," Hannah hinted.

I hit her on the arm. "Don't do that," I told her.

"Do what?" Hannah asked innocently. "Oh, come on, the guy likes you, accept it already."

"He doesn't like me," I said through my teeth. "Does being friends for five years mean nothing now?"

"That's just shows how bad he wants to be with you, he'll wait forever," Clarissa said.

"I'm seriously not discussing this right now," I said.

"Okay, okay, fine, you do seem kind of pissed," Hannah noted.

"You think?" I muttered. "As much as I love magic... I think I hate learning it."

"Oh, that's right; you guys have OWL's this year. Well, consider yourself lucky, it's the first day and I've already got homework. NEWT homework is ten times harder, trust me," Clarissa said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," I said. "I just doubt my ability to finish this year... or even know what career I want to do."

"You don't have to pick now," Clarissa told me. 'You have plenty of time to think about it."

"I think she's more worried about passing her subjects," Hannah said. "She got pretty pissed when she couldn't pull of the silence charm today."

"You're not meant to be able to do everything first try," Clarissa said.

"Okay, we're not talking about this anymore... it's only the first day," I said.

"Fine," Hannah muttered.

I chucked my cloak on the ground in front of me and rolled up my sleeves.

"Hey, Clarissa, you're a Gryffindor," I said.

"Well I'm definitely not a Slytherin," she said, getting a look from Hannah.

"I mean, last night, after Dumbledore's speak, did you happen to hear maybe Harry talk about anything?" I asked her.

"Well, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room afterwards, I think they talked, but I didn't get a chance to hear anything, why?" she asked.

"Something is up, more than Dumbledore is telling us," I said.  
>"She convinced it has to do with Vold-," Hannah started to say, but got a look from me and sighed, "with you-know-who and their being a death-eater in the castle."<p>

"Who? Snape?" Clarissa asked.

"No, we've ruled him out, Dumbledore trust him too much," I said.

"Why is this a big deal?" Clarissa frowned.

"It's Jasmine, you know. She'll find the secret, tear it to pieces and put it back together in front of everyone so they'll all know the truth," Hannah said.

"And that's exactly what I'm thinking of doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Trying to find time to talk to Harry was hard. He was barely anywhere around the castle and even if he was there he rushed off quickly. It was just a little luck that we had potions with Gryffindor, it gave me the chance to talk to two of my favourite Gryffindor's.

"Emi, Teghs, how's it going?" I asked them.

Emi leaned over the cauldron, her brown hair; almost touching the water in the cauldron but when she saw me leaned back.

"Usually I'd be happy to see you, but I have this feeling you want something," Emi said.

"Harry Potter," Poppy said.  
>"You want Harry Potter?" Teghs frowned.<p>

"We need to talk to him, but we can't find him," I said.

"Oh, and what do you want us to do?" Emi asked.

"You guys are Gryffindor's, do you know where he disappears off to or where he's going, anything?" I asked them.

"Um, okay, I know that after you guys do your trials of quidditch, him and Ron are going to practice, I heard them talking about it this morning in the common room," Teghs said.

"That is excellent, I'll hang around and talk to him then," I smiled.  
>"Good luck with that" Emi muttered. "He barley talks to anyone but Hermione or Ron...sometimes Clarissa, but otherwise he keeps to himself."<p>

"This is Jasmine we're talking about," Poppy smiled. "She won't let him get passed her,"

By the time we got the last period that day, which was games (which is just s simple way of saying extra-curricular activity, which in my case was music with Professor Flitwich), my mind was clattered with so many thoughts I just wanted to get it over with. I almost forget about quidditch trials and turned up late.

"You're late," Zane said, standing on the quidditch pitch, people behind him and broom in hand.

"Sorry," I said. "Can we get this over with? I've got stuff to do."

"Don't screw up and this will be quick," Zane promised.

"Bring on the little ones," I told him.

I'll admit, being able to fly on a broom again like this was amazing. I loved the feeling of flying, the feeling of the wind around me as I speed and dodge through everyone, plus trying to get the quaffle past Zane was a challenge that I loved taking.

Of course I got on the team, it was always going to happen, and it was just a matter of Zane being fair. I got changed quickly and sprinted out hoping to find Harry. Today it seemed liked luck was on my side.

"Harry!"

Harry Potter, tall with his messy black hair and circular classes turned to face me.

"Hi," I said, reaching him.

"Hi," he frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I'm Jasmine, Hufflepuff," I said, holding up my yellow tie. "I need your help."

"I don't have much time, Jasmine," Harry muttered.

"It won't take very long, I just need you to tell me something," I said, searching my cloak for the photo. "Here."

I held out the photo of the order of the phoenix to Harry who immediately frowned.

"How did you find this?" he asked.

"It was sent to my friend, Poppy, this is her parents," I said pointing them out. "Her father disappeared a long time ago, and this was apparently from him but we have no idea what the order of the phoenix is, and I know this is your parents so I know you can help."

"Even if I know, I don't know how you want me to help, I don't know these people," Harry said.

"No, I figured that, but you do know the order of the phoenix, right?" I asked him.

"I... I can't talk about this," he said, walking around me quickly.

"Harry, wait," I sighed. "If you had the smallest hope that your parents were alive, wouldn't you do anything to find them?"

He sighed, and walked back over to me.

"I don't who these people are, but find me on a Friday and I can send a letter to someone who might know, okay?" he asked me quickly.

"Okay, thank you," I nodded.  
>"Don't show this to anyone, don't tell anyone, understood?" he muttered.<p>

"Wow... um, yeah, I understand," I said.

Harry left without another word and I just stood there for the moment, feeling like I had just seen a dark side of Harry Potter.

"Talking to Harry Potter, not what I expected."

I spun on the spot, the photo going behind my back. In front of me stood Draco, looking tall... handsome... Harry's words stuck in my head, I had to hide the photo, so before I even spoke to Draco I slowly slipped the photo in my cloak pocket.

"It was important," I said, "but he didn't seem grateful to give up any of his time."  
>"He never is," Draco said. "It's all about him and this chosen one thing."<p>

"Yeah," I nodded, "I mean, I get it, he's important, but sometimes I wonder how he's going to actually save us all."

"I do agree, it is a mystery," Draco nodded.

It became awkward and I was only suddenly aware how close he was to me. I could barely breathe. Why, oh why is this happening to me? He's... amazing, I can't even believe someone like him would talk to him.

"This reputation of mine," I breathed. "What is it?"

He smiled and laughed slightly. "You set professor Snape's clothes on fire in your third year."

"Oh!" I said way too loudly. "Yeah... I forgot about that. It's why he hates me."

"The Gryffindor's' thought you were a legend," he said.

"I didn't mean to, I swear," I said.

"Not everyone would believe it, but I do," he nodded.

"Right... I was a third year, and I suck at potions anyway," I said. "I can't follow instructions at all."

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, what's the point?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You should go do your homework," Draco said.

"How do you know I have homework?" I frowned.  
>"You're a fifth year, you're bound to have a slow building pile of homework," he said.<p>

"Urg, don't remind, actually I don't even want to know," I shook my head.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to talk to me," he said.

"Um... okay," I nodded. "Thanks."

Draco walked away and I breathed and felt like sinking to the ground.

"Jasmine?"

I turned around to see Zane, and I sighed. Oh no.

"You didn't wait for me," he said.

"I... I'm sorry," I breathed.

"And you were talking to... Malfoy," he said, blank.

"Zane-," I started to say.

"Its fine," he said, "I'll see you in the common room."

I watched Zane walk away and all I felt like doing was throwing my broomstick on the ground. Why is everything so complicated... why are boys so hard to understand? I walked back to the common room and found Poppy in dormitory sitting on her bed. I put my broom away and sat on my bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"You should go to talk to Zane, make sure he's okay," I said, lying back on the bed.<p>

"Why? What did you do?" Poppy frowned.

"Nothing... really. He just saw me talking to Draco Malfoy," I said.

"And why were you talking to Malfoy?" Poppy asked.

"Because... I like talking to him," I shrugged.

"Jasmine, you're joking," he said.

"He's not as bad as everyone says, ok yes everyone says he's like 'evil' but I don't see it."

"Oh, it's there, Jasmine... you've heard what people say."

"And you've heard what people say about me," I pointed out. "Not all of it is true."

"Okay, that may be so, but Malfoy is completely different. His father was arrested for being death eater," Poppy said.

"Yes, his father was, not him," I said. "Besides, it's not like anything has happened."

"But you want something to happened," Poppy said.

"I never said that," I muttered, walking off my bed.

"No, but you may has well said it," Poppy muttered, so soft she hoped I wouldn't hear, but I did.

The next two days passed with no drama, amazingly. Zane didn't bring up the Draco thing again, but I did bump into him a couple of times, but honestly I was more worried about getting through to Friday. I know this isn't my family, but Poppy and he mother have always been so nice to me, they practically are family, and both Poppy and I swear on our lives my dad and her mum are in love but refuse to admit it.

Poppy decided not to come with me to owlery, she was nervous enough about it as it was, and she said I was the one to talk to Harry first, it'd be better if I did again. After Herbology I ascended the stairs to the third level where I found Harry.

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I had Herbology."

"Do you have an owl?" Harry asked me.

"Don't you?"I frowned.

"Yes, but Hedwig is easily seen in the sky and they intercept more owl's these days, it'll be safer with a different one," he explained.

"Oh, right," I muttered. "Spinwitch!" I called out for my owl.

Slowly, but surely my, dark coloured eagle owl appeared from above and landed in front of Harry and I. I saw Harry turn to me and frown.

"Spinwitch?" he questioned my owl's name.

"Um, just watch," I muttered. "Spinwitch... Spin."

On cue my owl started to walk around in a circle on the spot. I was aware of the confused look on Harry's face.

"Right," he muttered.

"Oh, wait for it," I said.

Seconds later Spinwitch stopped turning in a circle and started spinning his head around. The just made Harry laugh a little.

"And the 'witch?'" he asked.

"It's the only way to make him stop; it's like a safety word kind of...It works though. Witch!" I yelled.

Spinwitch suddenly stopped and looked at both of us with his big brown eyes like he was saying sorry.

"Right, now you've seen how stupid my bird, shall we send the letter?" I asked.

"Right," Harry muttered, searching his pockets until he finally pulled out a small piece of parchment. "I'm going to send this to Lupin; I reckon he went to school with your friends father, I reckon he might know more than anyone else."

"You're still in contact with Professor Lupin?" I frowned.

"He's not a professor anymore," Harry reminded me.

"Right, he left because he's a werewolf," I recalled.

"Yeah," Harry said, handing me the letter.

I attached the letter to Spinwitch's foot and he hooted at me and looked up.

"Take this to Lupin, and then stay there until he replies. Don't stop for anyone but him, okay?" I asked him.

He hooted again and then blinked before he took off from the window sill.

We both stood there and watched Spinwitch fly away. I turned to look at Harry who was still peering the window though his circular glasses.

"Harry?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking at me.

"What is the order of the phoenix and why do they seem so important?" I asked. "I... I didn't want to say anything to Poppy, and I'm glad she didn't notice, but my father was in the photo too."

Harry sighed. "The order fight to protect us from Voldem-."

"Please don't say his name," I interrupted me.

"A wise friend once told me, 'fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself,'" Harry told me.

"But he is something to be feared. Trust me, I'm tough, but I know if I come face to face with him, I'm gone. There's a reason everyone is scared of him," I muttered.

"You don't think I know that?" Harry asked me. "I'm the one who's going to have to face him, no one else."

"But the order want to face him, right?" I asked.

"The order aren't afraid to fight for what they believe in, fight to save what we can," Harry said, placing his hand on the window sill. "They've been around for a long time, they've been around since the first time Vol- you-know-who tried to take over. The order are those people you don't hear about, but are the greatest people alive. Your father must be a great man... what about your mother?"

"Dead," I answered immediately. "Don't worry about saying sorry, I was too young anyway. She was a muggle, died in a car crash."

That made Harry life a little and I frowned.

"I was told my parents were killed in a car crash before I knew the truth," he said.

"Are you... are you really the chosen one?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me immediately and he crunched his hand up into a fist.

"I always believe you, you know. Last year, when they said you made I didn't believe for one second. Cedric... he had to die somehow, and lying about you-know-who, that was something to serious to lie about, it only made sense," I admitted.

"Even if I'm not the chosen one, he wants me dead, which means I have to fight, I have to destroy him," Harry muttered.

I smiled slightly. "Smart answer, you're telling me the answer, but you're giving me an answer that I can live with."

"Thanks, I think," he frowned.

I laughed. "You're not as bad as I thought. I mean, if you really are the one to save us all...I just find it a little hard to believe, but you seem to actually have a grip on all this."

"Sometimes I don't know if I'll be good enough, but now I think there are more people out there you are relying on me more than before," he said.

"They're not afraid of what's happening, what has happened, they're afraid because they don't know what will happen in the future. They don't know if they'll found, killed, hurt... I think it's the fear of knowing that he can do anything, they just don't know what or if it'll happen," I told him.

"No one knows what will happen, how can we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The days passed slowly, classes became harder, and the homework started to pile up. It had been two weeks and I had gotten a reply from Lupin, but I hadn't seen my owl either, which meant he obviously hadn't gotten around to replying.

I found myself talking to Draco Malfoy a lot though. He isn't as bad as Poppy tried to make out, but he's troubled. I can see it. Sometimes he helps me with homework and when we stop talking he drifts off, his mind wonders and he worries about something. We're not good enough friends that I know what yet though, but for some reason I think that even if we were that good of friends he still wouldn't tell me.

"I think you're smarter than me you know," Draco muttered.

"Not possible," I said.

"No, seriously," Draco frowned. "How can you do Arithmancy like that? That stuff is just... dead confusing," he said.

I smiled and shrugged."My brain just... functions with it."

"And everything else," he muttered.

"But charms and transfiguration," I corrected him.

"You're kidding," he said. "Charms is easy."

"I know, that's why I struggle, I think. I'm used to the hard, complicated, and charms is so... simple, and calm... that's not me, it just doesn't work," I said.

Draco sighed. "You're right, it's not you. You shouldn't stress so much, you're a great witch."

I smiled but then frowned slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"I always thought you'd be different," I said.

"A lot of people do, and honestly I just don't like dealing with people, but you're... different," he told me.

I smiled once more.

I sat on the table in the great hall for breakfast alone one Friday morning. Zane wouldn't sit with me unless Poppy was around and when I left this morning Poppy wasn't even awake.

"Guess what?"

I jumped, surprised at the voice and I turned to see Hannah and Clarissa who smiled at me and then sat down on either side of me.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's your birthday next week!" Clarissa said excited.

"Oh, right," I muttered.

Hannah groaned."No enthusiasm, nothing?"

"It's just hard to excited when all I have time to focus on it school," I said.

"And Draco," Hannah muttered.

"What?" I asked her quickly.

"Well, what? It's true, I know it," she said.

"How-?" I frowned.

"I heard Draco talking about yesterday in the common room. His friends were complaining he spent time with you," Hannah said. "Is he really aware of who you are?"

I gave her a look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jasmine, you're practically muggle born," Clarissa reminded me.

"And?" I shrugged.

"Him and his father are very big on blood. Draco wouldn't date a practically muggle born," Hannah said.

"Who said I wants to date him?" I asked her.

"You don't have to say it, it's clear," Clarissa said.

I was ready to argue but before I could say anything we were all interrupted.

"Jasmine, hey, can I talk to you?"

We turned to see Harry standing behind us and I actually was... relieved. I immediately jumped up and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"You got a reply, right?" I asked him as we hurried down the corridor.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We can't talk out here though."

"In case someone hears?" I guessed.

"Yeah, here, empty classroom," Harry said.

Harry let me in first and he followed me in sealing the door behind me.

"Here," Harry said, handing it to me. "It's not what you hoped for, nor what I hoped for."

"He knows them," I said skimming over the letter, "and he knows something about... some secret society thing."

"Yeah, I know, confusing," Harry muttered. "But, during Christmas, he's going to show up when I'm at the Weasley's."

"He wants to talk," I said looking up at him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Whatever he has to tell you is bigger than we both realise."

"So I have to talk to him face to face?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess so... I'll get Ron to send a letter to his mum so they know, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.

"I'll see you later, got quidditch practice," he said.

"Oh, right," I said, as he walked to the door. "You've got your match against Slytherin next week. Good luck."

"Thanks," he said. "See ya."

When Harry left the room I sat down in one of the chairs at the desk and put the letter on the desk.  
>"You would be doing, what here?"<p>

I turned to see Zane and sighed before turning back around.  
>"Thinking," I answered.<p>

Zane walked over and pulled over the chair to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry about, the way I've been acting, about the Malfoy stuff," he muttered. "I was-."

"Jealous?" I suggested.

"No," he said sternly, but smiled slightly. "I was trying to protect you, you're my best friend, and also one of the most amazing chaser's I've ever seen, and now I'm captain, it's important you don't die on me."

I laughed slightly. "Zane, I just want things to be simple. There's a lot of stuff going on, school is driving me insane, and Draco... I know he's a bit... complicated, but when we talk we don't go into the complicated feelings or life like I do with you, but he's a friend, and I can protect myself anyway."

"Yeah, I should've realised that, sorry," Zane said.

I sighed. "It's fine."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked me.

I frowned. "Does this mean you'll tell me what's bothering "Yeah, I should've realised that, sorry," Zane said.

I sighed. "It's fine."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked me.

I frowned. "Does this mean you'll tell me what's bothering _you_?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "Well played."

I smiled slightly and looked down.

"So, we just won't say anything?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's all confusing, and boring. As much as I love Hogwarts and magic, I hate school, and learning. My brain just takes forever to understand. It's why I like quidditch. The plays to me are so... simple, I don't have to remember as much, and the rest is just luck."

"Plus its fun," Zane added.

"Yeah" I laughed as the bell rang.

"Yeah, charms," Zane said sarcastically.

I laughed again as we walked out of the classroom. "You can say that again."

"Yeah, charms."

Charms was followed by care of magical creatures and then potions. I wasn't bad honestly, I mean following instructions was something I could do.  
>"Excellent work, miss Derriman," Professor Slughorn said loudly so that the whole class heard. "See this silvery vapour it gives off... a hint of a perfect brewed draught of peace."<p>

"How'd you do that?' Poppy whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "I followed the instructions."

"Well done," Slughorn said again before he walked off.

"I can't believe you can do that," Poppy said. "I'm pretty sure all I did was stir it half a time's too many and it keeps –ow- shooting green sparks at me."

I laughed. "You didn't read the introduction, did you?"

"Ah, no," she said like it was obvious.

"It says you need to get it exactly right," I pointed out.

"And this why I can't why I can't do potions. Nothing should ever be followed to the letter," Poppy said.  
>"Some things you have to," I said. "Hey... um, while I remember... what's happening for Christmas?"<p>

"Well my sister and her kid are coming around again, actually I think she just lives there now, so um, but we made sure since last year you were coming to mine," she said.  
>"Yeah I know, but what about my father?" I asked her.<p>

"Well... I thought about that too and I think my mother's been a bit lonely lately, and if they really have the hots for each other, maybe it's not a bad idea to try-,"Poppy tried to explain.

"Set them up?" I suggested.

"It's not a bad idea," Poppy shrugged.

"I just don't know if my dad will go for it is all," I said. "He's been a bit funny lately, I don't know why."

"Well maybe, you should just come back to mine and Christmas day he comes over?" Poppy asked.

I contemplated it for a moment. "Yeah, that's a good idea; I'll send him a letter later."

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Poppy asked.

I bit m lip.

"Right... let me guess. Malfoy?" she said.

"He asked, okay? And he helps with my charms homework," I shrugged.

"But you don't just hang out with him because of the charms homework, and don't try deny me anything. He flirts with you like crazy," she said.

"That's not true," I muttered.

"Did someone hit you with a blind curse? It's the only thing that's true," she said.

I was prepared to back chat her, but I noticed her cauldron and smiled. "Poppy, I'd duck."

"What?"

Too late, the brown coloured liquid of the cauldron practically exploded all over her, and both Zane and I had already ducked under that table. We only emerged once we heard Poppy make a high pitch screeching noise. Zane and I had to bite our lips so we didn't burst into laughter, but Poppy looked pretty upset so we kept our mouths shut.

I met Draco after my double Herbology. He was already sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the black lake. He was calm, and to my surprise, just... staring. People say there's no soft side to him, no happy, calm, peaceful side... but how come that's all I've seen?

"Hey," I said, putting my bag down and sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said. "You... you have a little... on my face."

"What?" I frowned.

Draco lifted his hand used the end of his cloak to wipe of something off my face.  
>"Oh, it's probably just a bit of potion from Poppy's failed potion, I can't believe it's be there all day," I muttered.<p>

Draco just smiled slightly. "Its fine, it was barely noticeable."

"But you noticed it," I said.

"Can you not worry?" he asked slightly annoyed.

It was like a monster inside him, which every now and then liked to emerge. I didn't know what it was, but it was like there was something always bothering him, and most times he kept it buried deep down, but sometimes he couldn't control what was inside him.

I looked over to him as he breathed a little. I slowly reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked down at me surprised for a moment, but then he gripped to my hand and held it there.  
>"What's wrong?" I whispered.<p>

He looked at me slightly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I said confidentially.

He smile slightly surprised at my attitude. "Say, there's something you don't know that you can, but you have to do to prove yourself... but you don't want to prove yourself, but your parents, they want you too. You with me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so," I nodded slowly.

"Okay... well, also what if the thing you need to prove is...something so horrible I could never tell anyone?" he asked.

"How horrible are we talking?" I asked slowly.

He looked away from me. "Unforgivable."

I paused for a second... for some reason the word unforgivable seemed to trigger something in my mind. _The three unforgivable curses_.

"Draco, who is asking you to do these things?" I asked him.

"I... I can't tell you that," he said.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because if I do, I'll put you in danger, and... you are the last person I ever want to put in danger," he told me, squeezing my hand slightly.  
>"Draco-," I whispered.<br>"No," he said looking up at me. "Don't argue this, please. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "Jasmine-."

I turned to look at him and misjudged how close I was. I'd never been this close to him and I tensed up, I didn't even know what to say, or if it should say anything. Was I about to... about to... kiss... kiss him? Oh... crap, quidditch practice.

"I've got... got to go...I've got quidditch practice and the captain is my best friend-," I tried to say.

"The jealous one?" Draco asked.

"Um... yeah," I said, standing up with my books.

"Same time, next week, same place," Draco said before I turned around.

"Um... yeah, okay," I said blankly.

Draco stood up, moved away of what wasn't slicked back with his blonde hair and then stepped closer to me. He brought up his hand and brushed his thumb over my cheek. He moved closer to me, made my breathing stop and then smiled before he walked away leaving me time to just melt on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I knew it was early, too early in fact. The sun barely creeping into the dormitory, and I still felt like sleeping for hours. I was pushed slightly to my side and then heard a small voice.

"Jasmine... are you awake?" Poppy whispered.

I sighed but didn't move.

"Jasmine?" she whispered again.

"Oh, okay, Poppy... I'm awake... you woke me up," I almost yelled at her.

She smiled. "Good."

She walked away and I frowned. That's it? On my birthday she wakes me up way too early and then says good?

"Okay, what is going on?" I said sitting up. "Don't- oh."

Once I had sat up and looked over at Poppy I realised she was sitting on her bed with my present in her lap. She smiled, trying not to make it too obvious she was about to burst out screaming.

"Happy birthday," she muttered, holding it out for me.

"Thanks, Poppy," I said as she handed it to me.

Poppy could no longer hide her excitement and may as well started bouncing on the walls.

"Open it! Come on... you'll love it, I know you will," she said happily, sitting down next to me on the bed.

I sighed and slowly pulled off the wrapping on her present and smiled slightly at what was inside.

"A camera," I said looking at her.

She nodded. "I remembered you saying that your Dad always asked what happened here all year, and I thought this could be the best way to show him."

"How do you think of such the perfect gifts?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Easy, I'm your best friend."

I rolled my eyes once more.

Once Poppy and I were dressed we went downstairs to find Zane waiting in the common room for me. He smiled when he saw me, walked over to me and then hugged me.

"Happy birthday," he said cheerfully, handing me a present.

"Thanks," I muttered.

When I opened my present from Zane I saw it was a sneakoscope and I frowned.

"Why-?" I started to say.

"You've been hanging out with Malfoy a lot; I thought this might point out what I've been saying all along... he's bad. Plus I thought it was cool," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him the same as I had done for Poppy.

When I entered the Great Hall it didn't take long for Hannah and Clarissa to find me and they had one present between them.

"We got it together," Hannah stated.

"Yeah, there's a lot there, don't worry," Clarissa said.

"I wasn't," I said simply.

When I opened it I found that Hannah and Clarissa had almost bought the whole of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They had everything for Peruvian instant darkness powder, to decoy detonators, a trick wand, a couple of canary creams and a couple of ton-tongue tied toffees and some other stuff I recognised from the shop.

"Sick," Zane muttered, trying to go for some of the stuff in my present.

"Hey, hands off," I said, hitting his hand, "no touchie, touchie, my stuff."

"Sorry," he muttered.

We ate and talked for a while, Poppy showed me how to use the camera. It was a small square shaped, polaroid camera, and it only produced black and white pictures, Poppy informed me it was cheap... but at least it had the enchantment on it so the pictures moved. Poppy spent most of breakfast taking pictures until the morning post arrived.

I was expecting an owl from my father and saw Spinwitch swoop down, drop the parcel and then hit the ground at the end of the Hufflepuff table. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the parcel, I picked up the letter first and read it.

_To Jasmine_

_It's only been a month and I miss you, and every year I miss your birthday and now you're sixteen. You're growing up to fast for my liking, but I'll find a way to deal with it. I thought it was about time you have this... your mother always wanted you to have this and I think it's about time you do. Enjoy your birthday._

_Love Dad_

I paused before I opened the parcel. It was small and when I removed the brown paper wrapping to see a small box. I slowly opened the small box, hearing the sound of the hinges creak as I opened it slowly. What was inside was beautiful. It was a shiny silver locket, in the shape of the oval and a long silver chain. I pulled it out from the box slowly, observing the pattern on the locket.

"What is that?" Zane asked.

"My mother's locket," I whispered.

I'd seen her wearing this locket in countless photos around our house. I remember my Dad told me once that he bought it for my mother.

"Wow," Zane muttered.

"Wow," I agreed, looking at him. "It's beautiful."

"It's amazing," Poppy said, leaning over and then taking a photo.

I sighed and grabbed the camera off her... I was so over the pictures.

After all my presents my day became slow. I did get a big happy birthday from Hagrid when he found out, which then meant the whole class knew and I'd never hear the end of it. Potions was slow as well, Professor Slughorn seemed... preoccupied.

"Hogsmead tomorrow," Zane said to me.

"I'm aware," I said simply.

Zane rolled his eyes. "You're thinking about your mother, aren't you? Because you got given the locket. "

"So what if I am?" I shrugged.

"Jasmine, I know you hate to talk about it, or think about, but it's not like I don't understand," Zane told me.

I sighed. "And why do you understand?"

"I've seen someone die," he reminded me.

"Yeah, and you never told me," I said a little harshly.

"It was my brother... my little brother. He was literally just born, there was something wrong with him, he couldn't breathe properly or something, I don't know. He lived for maybe five minutes, it almost tore my parents to pieces," he said.

"How come you never told me... I didn't even know your mother was ever pregnant again," I said.

"it was before Hogwarts, kind of, a couple of days before," Zane shrugged.

"You know you could've told me this, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "it's just something I didn't really think you needed to know."

"Well I'm glad you told me anyway," I said.

He nodded once and smiled at me.

My double Herbology was so hard to get through. I really didn't care about whatever Professor Sprout was talking about, because, well yes I had something on my mind. Like the fact that I was meeting Draco immediately after this. So when the class ended I zoomed out of there.

Draco was already waiting for me when I walked around to the same spot again, no one around... just us. I walked up to him, pulling my camera out and then quickly took a picture of him when he wasn't looking. He jumped and turned to face me.

"A camera?" he frowned.

I smiled slightly. "Yep."

"Why do you have a camera?" he asked me.

"Poppy gave it to me... for my birthday," I said.

"It's your birthday?" he asked surprised.

I laughed a little. "Yeah," I said, sitting down next to him, "but before you say anything, you don't need to worry, there's a reason I didn't tell you."

"Really? I've known you for what... a whole month now?" Draco said.

"Yes," I nodded, "but I didn't want you to feel obliged to give me anything. There's nothing I really wanted anyway."

Expect for you to kiss me.

Draco didn't argue, it was like he already knew. He stared out over the black lake and I sighed. I put the camera down and looked for hand. When I found it I slowly slid his into mine. He tightened his grip immediately and I smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he said immediately.

"Draco, you can't lie to me," I said

"Look, it's really easier if you don't know, I'm protecting you," Draco told me flatly.

"What if I don't want to be protected? I asked him. "I can help you, you... you mean a lot to me, and I know I can help-."

"You say that," he cut in, "but do you really know what I'm protecting you from?"

"I can handle it," I said quickly.

"I wish you could," he said simply.

I sighed and let go of Draco's hand.

"Why have you been talking to Snape so much?" I asked him.

He frowned but didn't look at me. "How do you know I've been talking to him?"

"Every other second you are, I swear. He also seems more angry than I thought possible when he talks to you," I said.

"It's nothing," Draco muttered.

I sighed once more before I asked something I thought a very may well regret. "Have you... met... you-know-who?"

He immediately looked at me. "Why would you think that?"

"Harry-," I started to say.

"Since when do you listen to Harry Potter?" he asked me angrily.

"Harry isn't a bad guy, just like you're not," I said.

"You're comparing me to Harry Potter?" he asked annoyed.

"No," I groaned. "I'm trying to understand things..."

"You don't need to understand everything, Jasmine," Draco said standing up.

He started to walk away, but I couldn't let him leave knowing he was mad at me.

"I'm scared of him," he yelled after Draco. "He is the only person I think I'll ever be afraid of, and if you're trying to protect him from me, then... it's a whole different story."

Draco stopped, he didn't move, didn't look back at me, but slowly he turned to face me.

"He is someone to fear," Draco said.

"I know," I said quickly, "but if you can honestly tell me that you're protecting me from him... I won't ask any more questions."  
>"But will you leave?" he asked.<p>

"What?" I frowned.

"If I say yes you know that I somehow have a connection to him," he said.

"I... I trust you," I said slowly.

"In that case...yes, I'm protecting you from him."

I sighed and stood up, putting my bag on my shoulder.

"I had to know," I whispered.

"So you're not going to run away screaming?" he asked.  
>I sighed and shook my head. "No, and I know it sounds dumb, because I should be scared, I should rat you out to a teacher or something, but when I see talk about this and get worked up over it, I know you don't want to whatever you're being made to do, and for some reason I don't think you will do it."<p>

"But what if I do?" he asked me slowly.

"Then I don't want to know about it," I said simply.

"I don't understand how you can just... forgive me," he muttered.

"I just can," I said simply.

"You know you can't tell anyone," he said quickly.

"I kind of figured," I nodded.

"Words will never be able to explain how much this means to me," he said, stepping closer to me.

I shrugged. "I believe in giving everyone chance."

Draco stepped close to me and I tensed, and then I realised was about to happen, but then for some reason Hannah's worlds about not being a pure blood stuck in my head.  
>"I'm practically muggle born," I blurted out.<p>

"What?" Draco frowned.

"My mother was a muggle, and my father is half," I said quickly.

"And?" he said, still confused.

"Well... I just thought... you're pure blood-," I muttered.

"And? I don' care if you're completely a muggle born. There's something about you... something I won't lose. I don't care," he said.

"Oh," I mouthed. "That's... good."

He smiled a little and walked closer to me. His hand came up slowly to brush against my cheek and I had to remind myself how to breathe.

"I've got to go," Draco whispered. "I want to see you in Hogsmead tomorrow though, okay?"

I nodded slightly.

"I'll find you," he promised.

I watched his eyes sweep over me before he slowly leant down and moments before my lips met his, my heart skipped a bit. It was about to happen, he was going to kiss me. When his lips finally met mine, it was short, sweet, but left me speechless.

"Happy birthday," Draco whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The snow was thin, but it was slowly piling on. Poppy was convinced a blizzard was going to hit us and we shouldn't spend hours at Hogsmead today. I'm not sure where I was meeting Draco, or if I would actually met him or not.

Poppy, Zane and I walked down slowly to Hogsmead, and within almost five minutes of walking we were freezing.

"Stupid snow," I muttered.

Zane laughed slightly. "I thought you like snow."

"I do... I just don't like the cold," I said.

"You can never win with you, can you?" Poppy asked. "Come on, the three broomsticks will be warm."

We entered the three broomsticks to find that most of the school had decided to pile in here too, having the same idea as us. We scrambled to find a table, and when we did, sat in it happily. Zane left to go get the drinks, leaving Poppy and I alone for a little while.

"So where did you disappear off to after Herbology?" she asked.

"Nowhere," I said quickly.

Poppy gave me a look, but I didn't give anything away. Draco hadn't said anything about our kiss the other day, actually after he said happy birthday he kissed me quickly again and left without a word, leaving me a little disoriented. Still, something told me I should keep my mouth. Everyone reacted badly to me just hanging out with him, if I told them this, God knows what would happen. Plus, if he really was doing something for you-know-who, then by not saying anything I'd be protecting everything one else as well as Draco.

"I know you were with Draco," Poppy said.

"You don't have any proof," I said quickly

Poppy rolled her eyes. "I don't need any, but the guilty look on your face will do. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I..." Quick, need and excuse. "I just don't want Zane knowing... he gets a bit jealous, you know."

Poppy didn't seem to satisfied with that, but she didn't get time to complain because Zane came back with our butterbeers. He sighed and slumped in his chair beside me.

"The amount of people here is ridiculous," Zane said.

"I know," I nodded.

Poppy and Zane started talking about homework, but I wasn't listening. I had my mind focused on something else. I was just waiting for Malfoy to walk in, but something told me he wasn't going to. He'd stood me up, that was clear.

After finishing our drinks, and once Poppy had bought some quills, and I had got some stuff from Honeydukes and Zane had invested in some stuff at Zonko's, and then we decided we'd go back to the castle. We walked up slowly, I was looking at the ground... thinking about... well you know what when Zane suddenly held out his hand to stop both Poppy and I walking.

"What?" I asked him.

"Hagrid," Zane muttered, pointing forward.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

I was confused slightly, what was Hagrid doing, why was that girl crying and why are Harry, Ron and Hermione there, and was that... Katie Bell on the ground?

"Jasmine," Zane hissed.

I was suddenly pulled the ground, behind a brick wall, out of sight of everyone.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Think, someone was wrong," Poppy said.

"But what?" I asked her.

Both Zane and Poppy shrugged and sighed.

"Right, well I want to know, so I'm going to go over, but I'll stay out of sight, don't worry," I said to Zane before he could protest. "I'll find out what they're saying."

I decided the best way to stay hidden and get close was to jump over the wall and stay on the other side of it. So quickly I jumped over it, moved to the wall and got as close as I could.

"_Don't touch it!"_

I recognised the voice, that was Harry Potter.

"I've seen that before," Harry muttered. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed, Katie must have touched it. How did Katie get hold of this?

Something was cursed, and Katie touched it, what are they talking about? And what about, what did she touch or get hold of it?

"-Three Broomsitcks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... oh no, oh no, I bet she's been Imperiused, and I didn't realise!"

I didn't recognise the voice, but if Katie was Imperiused that must mean it was something a little more serious that I originally realised.

"We'd better get up to school," I heard Hermione said.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfery," Harry said.

I heard the sound of footsteps and decided to look over to see if I could see what Harry was holding. I stood up quickly, but no luck, all I could see was a scarf. I felt like I had to follow them, I had this feeling Draco could be involved.

I turned to Poppy and Zane who were now standing up. I waved them over, as I jumped back over the wall and onto the path. I walked slowly until Zane and Poppy caught up and I walked faster.

"What are we doing?" Poppy asked.

"Following," I muttered. "I don't know what or how Katie got cursed, but she did, and it wasn't a good curse either."

"Okay, hang on, are you sure this is a good idea?" Zane asked me.

"Not at all," I said.

We followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other girl I didn't know until we got near McGonagall's office.

"Wait," Zane said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me behind the wall.

"What, we can't hear them," I whispered.

"Just wait," Zane hissed.

We waited for a moment and soon enough the girl I didn't know came running out. I looked back at Zane who gave me a look, like he knew it was going to happen and I rolled my eyes and we ran forward to McGonagall's office door. A first I thought we just couldn't hear anything when I suddenly heard Harry speak.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace."

I looked back at Zane who didn't look as shocked I felt. Draco gave Katie...necklace, that's what had cursed her.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," I heard McGonagall say I agree there. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," Harry said, "but..."

"He's accusing Malfoy of giving Katie a necklace?" Zane asked.

"That necklace was cursed," I told Zane. "Katie must've touched it...it was from Borgin and Burkes..." I said this as I listened to what Harry was saying.

"Borgin and Burke, isn't that in knockturn alley?" Poppy asked.

"How does Harry even know Draco was there?" I whispered.

"Well that must be obvious," Zane said.

"But Harry," we all heard the sound of Hermione's voice take over our. "Boring asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said 'no'-."

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry yelled angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'how would I look carrying that down the street?'," said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron, and that made Poppy smile slightly.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak-."

"This is ridiculous, why are we still here?" Poppy asked. "They're not talking about anything interesting."

"Just wait," I whispered.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people...and in any case, we have put stringent security measure in place this year, I do not believe that necklace can possible have entered this school without our knowledge-."

"-but-."

"-and what is more," McGonagall interrupted Harry as he tried to protest, "Mr Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today.

I straightened up on the wall. What?  
>"How do you know, Professor?" Harry asked.<p>

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for your suspicions, Potter," she said.

I heard footsteps and realised she was walking towards the door.

"Crap," I muttered. "Go, they're coming."

We all ran from the door and quickly disappeared down the hall. We only stopped running when we reached a point where we knew they couldn't find us we stopped running.

"Harry seemed sure that Malfoy gave Katie that necklace," Poppy said.

"You heard McGonagall," Zane said quickly, "he couldn't have, he was in detention. What do you think Jasmine? Jasmine?"

I knew why Draco had stood me up now, detention, and although he may not have been able to give Katie the necklace knew he was involved somehow.

"Um, I just realised I need to see McGonagall about some homework, and since we're close I'll just do it now, so I'll catch up to you later, okay?"I asked both of them.

They both gave me a look but nodded and I turned around and walked down the hall.

Of course I wasn't going to McGonagall, I was looking for Draco. I had to ask, I had to know.

"Whoa."  
>I was suddenly pulled the side, into a small broom closest where I was squished against some shelves.<p>

"Draco," I breathed.

"Hi," he smiled."I'm sorry I didn't show today I was..."

"In detention," I finished. "I know."

"How-?" Draco frowned.

"McGonagall," I whispered, "I heard her talking to... Harry Potter."

"About what?" Draco asked, both concerned and angry.

"About... about Katie Bell," I decided to tell him. "She was cursed... by a necklace, and Harry thinks it was you."

I waited for his reaction, I knew it would tell me if he knew about the necklace or not. He let his hands slip off me until he hit the other side of the wall and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Is Katie alright?" he asked.

"I don't know I admitted. Hagrid carried her away, but I think she's alive if that's what you're asking," I said.

"It's not," he shook his head.

"You know about the necklace, don't you? I know you've been in Borgin and Burkes," I said.

"I know the necklace you mean, but I didn't give it to Katie, I swear, I mean I couldn't have," Draco muttered. "I was here."

"I know," I nodded. "Draco, is something wrong?"

He sighed and stepped forward, shaking his head.

"I know how powerful that necklace is, I just can't believe she's alive then," Draco said.

"You do know then why then...does this have to do with you-know-who and you-know-what, business?"

"Yes, kind of, okay?" Draco nodded. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"We're not," I said quickly. "I was just worried. Um, I can't be long, Poppy and Zane will start to wonder.

"You haven't told them, have you?" he asked me.

I curled my lips together and frowned.

"No," I responded. "Why?"  
>"I just... I just think it's better if no one else knows," he said.<p>

"Why exactly?" I questioned.

"Just think, you know what you're getting involved with when it comes to me, all the stuff bad stuff, and I'm putting you in danger, and then there's always that jealous guy...," Draco muttered.

"Okay, Draco, I get it," I said casually. "Telling them isn't the best idea. I won't them... if that's what you want, but if they guess, I don't want to lie."

"Okay, okay, that's fair enough," he said, stepping forward and placing his hands on either side of my head. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head slightly. "Don't be sorry, this is my decision as well, and it's still the best decision ever."

He smiled at me. "I've got to go," he said, slipping away from me.

He paused then after, looking at me before, he walked back up to me and moved the hair slightly out of my face before he moved forward and pressed his lips to mine. I stood my back up against the wall as Draco and I kissed slowly. One minute he's there, the next, he's gone. I watched him open the door of the closet, leaving me standing there with not a care in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Ah, Poppy and Jasmine, just the two I've been looking for."

Poppy and I turned on the spot in the hallway to see Professor Slughorn. Poppy and I were actually trying to hurry off to the Gryffindor, Slytherin quidditch match, that we would miss the beginning of, if we didn't hurry.

"Sir, we really must hurry," I said. "The match-."

"Yes, Jasmine, I'm well aware," he interrupted me. "This won't a take a second, I promise. But I was talking to Professor Victor the other day and she was telling me about you knowledge for Arithmancy, and Poppy, Professor McGonagall told me about your homework that should be given an outstanding in OWL's. So I would like to invite you two to my Christmas party."

"A Christmas Party?" Poppy said, obviously excited. "We'd love to sir."

Slughorn thanked us and left and I groaned and started to walk down the corridor again.

"What this time?" Poppy asked.

"A Christmas party?" I said looking at her. "That means, a date, a dress... dancing, three words you should never associate with me."

"You don't want to go?" she guessed.

"Not really," I muttered.

"So let me see you want to have no fun at all," she said.

"No, that's not it, I just won't have fun doing any of that," I said sharply.

"Jasmine, you have to," Poppy complained. "I mean, on the off chance I don't get a date I'll need you there."

"And if you do get a date?" I asked her.

"I'll still want you there for when I need to escape from him," Poppy said quickly. "Just come... please? It's one night of your life, you don't even have to dance and I'll pick a dress for you you'll like-."

"Okay, okay, I'll come if you stop talking about it," I interrupted her.

"Done," she sang happily.

We found Zane had saved us some seats in the quidditch stand, and he was sitting with one of the guys from his dormitory, Cameron.

"Hey, Jasmine. Hey, Poppy," Cameron said, I noticed how Cameron said hi to Poppy too.

"Hi," Poppy muttered.

"Anything happened yet?" I asked them.

"Nope, but it's about to start," Zane said.

"We just got invited to Slughorn's Christmas party," Poppy injected, only looking at Cameron.

Oh my God.

"Really?" I heard that about that, I'll doubt I'll get invited," Cameron told her.

"Well, you never know, and someone might ask you to go," Poppy said... while flirting of course.  
>"Okay, Poppy would you might switching seats with Zane, so you and Cameron can make out and not disturb us?" I asked, in my nicest tone.<p>

Poppy gave me a look, I thought she might slap me, but it worked enough that Zane and Poppy actually swapped seats. The game started and I only just kept my eyes on it. As a chaser myself I usually watch the other chaser's and they're technique, but because Ginny Weasley was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, I already knew her technique as I'd often talk to her about it.

"Check out Ron," Zane said to me. "His keeping is amazing."

"I know," I nodded.

"Are you okay?" Zane frowned.

"It's just... the other day, the necklace. I've been thinking about, and why would Katie be trying to bring the necklace into the school? She Imperiused, which means she was forced to bring it to someone... I mean the full curse could've killed someone," I said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Zane asked.

"I think whoever that package was meant for... they were meant to die," I said.

"This isn't part of your, you-know-who, theories, is it? Zane asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious, someone could've died!"

"Jasmine."

He then did something I wasn't ready for. He reached out his hand and let it touch mine. I wasn't sure how to feel about, but I didn't find myself disgusted like I might expect, I actually just found myself confused, but confused over what?

I looked up to see Zane was staring at me, maybe he was shocked that I hadn't brushed him off yet, and frankly so was I.

"And Harper has seen the snitch!"

The sudden voice of Zacharias Smith, commentator, both made up jump and break whatever hold was between us. Zane's hand was gone in a flash also and he turned back and pretended to watch the game.

I didn't though, I now had my mind preoccupied. What a second. Harper? What happened to Draco? Well he never told me he was playing, but he never told me he wasn't either.

"Did he just say Harper?" I asked Zane quickly.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "Malfoy isn't playing anymore."

"How do you even know that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I just do. Are you okay, Jasmine?"  
>"Fine," I answered. "The game is about to end so I think I'll just go."<p>

"Jasmine-."

Zane tried to stop me, but I was too fast for him and slipped away before he could grab me. I heard the cheering from the crowd as I walked away from the stadium.

"Hey, um, Jasmine?"

I spun around to see a tall, thin girl with kind of bushy brown hair and a scared kind of look on her face. Was it possibly... Hermione Granger?

"You are Jasmine?" she asked me again.

"Yeah, I am, and you're Hermione Granger, right?" I guessed.

"Yes, I am, and I need to talk to you about something, and it won't take long, I promise," she said quickly

I sighed a little but then nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Harry told me about the photo, and that you asked for help, and I want to warn you, " Hermione told me.

"Warn me about what?" I frowned.

"The truth, this truth, it might not be what you're looking for," she informed me.

"I'm still confused," I admitted.

"The... _order of the phoenix_... isn't like anything from before, be ready for what you might find out, is all I'm saying," she said.

"Okay then," I said, still honestly confused.

"Great, well I've got to go."

Before I could get another word in Hermione spun around and bolted back off towards the qudditch pitch. I decided to go back to the common room, try get back there before anyone else does. Of course no one was in there as I climbed into the port hole.

The fire looked liked it had just been put back on, and the room was slightly chilly. I walked slowly over to the fire and sat crossed-legged in front of it. I held my hands slightly towards the fire and watched the light colour of the fire dance in front of me on the small logs that were slowly crumbling away.

Everything in my head was a mess. Draco, Zane, the letter, the order of the phoenix and school, I could barely take it all. How do people even do this? I just want to scream it all out and let everyone else know, let everyone else deal with it, not me.

A sudden sound from the porthole made me jump and I turned to see Zane walked in and I sighed. Just what I wanted.

"I'm sorry," Zane whispered.

"It's fine," I muttered.

He nodded once and I thought he was just going to walk past me, but he paused and turned around.

"We need to talk," he said.

I gulped. "About?"

He glanced around him like he was afraid someone would hear but then he lunged forward and sat down next to me with a thump. I glanced at him funny and he sighed.

"What... what are you and Poppy hiding? Usually I wouldn't have a problem with you two having secrets, I get why you do that, but you're both my best friends and I want to know, because this is... troubling you," Zane spat out.

I sighed and then pulled out the photo. I kept it in my pocket for safety reasons. I'm not sure why I thought it was safer, I just did.

"Here," I said, handing it to him.

He frowned but slowly took it from my hands. He stared at the people in the picture but then flipped it over and frowned even more.

"Order of the phoenix, follow the clue... what?" he asked, looking up at me.

"It's confusing," I agreed, "but I talked to Harry, he's helping figure out this clue."

"And the clue is order of the phoenix?" Zane guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Harry knows about the order, he's getting help from people in it, we know this important."

"Jasmine, your dad-," Zane started to say.

"Yeah, I know, he's in the picture," I muttered.

"And so is your mum," he whispered.

"What?"

Zane turned the picture back and turned it to face me. I spotted my dad first, but couldn't see my mother near him. Zane then pointed to the other side of the picture and I grabbed it back off him. It was my mother, but she wasn't with my father.

"This must be how they met," I muttered, "but..."  
>"That doesn't make sense, right?" Zane asked me.<p>

I nodded. "My dad always told me they met in the muggle world, he fell in love with the moment he met her," I whispered. "Did he lie?"

"Of course he didn't lie about that," Zane said. "Why would he?"

"Even if that's true, he's lying about her, isn't he? Something, maybe the way she died," I said.

"She died in car crash," Zane whispered.

"Because she's a muggle!" I almost screamed. "What is a muggle doing in this photo, Zane?"

He curled his lips together and I knew he was lying about how she died. The order of the phoenix was something to with the magical world, with being a witch or wizard, and my mother was muggle. I felt like crying for some reason, and to try stay calm I ended up casually resting my head on Zane's shoulder. He hesitated before he put his arm around me and held me close to him.

"He lied," I whispered.

"Maybe he had a reason?" Zane suggested.

"To lie about my dead mother?" I said. "I don't feel like this is about Poppy's father anymore."

"Maybe they're connected," Zane said, and I was about to interrupt him, but he wouldn't let me. "No, listen. Maybe their deaths are related, and I know that sounds crazy but, isn't all of this. This order of the phoenix, this situation our world is in. I'm only suggesting it could be connected."

I nodded, not bothered to argue, because I know he's trying to help and he's just being logical about it. Something I hadn't even considered before.

"Don't tell Poppy," I whispered.

"But-," Zane tried to argue.

"No, I know this photo was meant for her, and it's meant to be about her family but this is my family, it's different," I told him.

"If it's what you want," Zane simply said.

"It's what I want."

I didn't realise how much pain the thought of all this could bring, but more how much I just wanted to true, how I just wanted closure, and until I got that closure it was clear to me I'd have to find a way to live with the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Honestly, things started to anti-climax. We couldn't do anything about the photo until Christmas. I barely saw Draco, and after I asked him about Slughorn's Christmas party, he got all mad and told me I was stupid for asking if I'd go with him because things between us were meant to be secret, but all I actually was asking him, if is he got invited, but either way he had found a way to avoid to me.

Poppy of course was going with Cameron to the party. She'd be dating him by the end of the night. So a couple hours before the party I sat in the common room, curled up on the chair, no Poppy insight.

"What you doing?" Zane asked, sitting next to me.

Zane had been suspiciously understanding about the photo, hadn't mentioned a word to Poppy (expect that he now knew), and he didn't talk to me about it because he knew there was nothing else to say.

"I'm just realising how crappy tonight will be," I said.

Zane laughed slightly. "Ah, the Christmas party. Still going?"

"Poppy still wants me to, but she'll be so distracted by Cameron it will suck," I said, but then had a thought. "Hey, I have an idea!"

I laid my eyes on Zane and he got what I meant before I even told him. He immediately reacted the way I expected him to.

"No, no, no, Jasmine, no. I'm not going," he said.

"OH, please, Zane," I begged him, sitting up. "I have no one to go with, you're my best friend, and it'll be fun going together as friends."

"I really don't want to go," Zane muttered.

"I know you don't, but please? Pretty please, for me?" I said, ready to get down on my knees.

He sighed and shook his head. "You may be my best friend, but sometimes..."

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a 'lucky you're my friend' yes," Zane said, standing up.

"Yes! Thank you, Zane."

"You owe me, Jasmine," Zane told me as he walked away slowly.

Poppy decided she had to get a dress for me and my shoes... and well everything for it. I'll admit I was no good at that stuff anyway, she could do whatever she wants, I don't mind. What she ended up giving me was this kind of short grey dress, which I demanded to wear tights with, and some shoes I wasn't sure I'd be able to walk in. Without complaint though, I got all dressed up, put on a light bit of my make-up, and pulled my hair back slightly.

Poppy left the dormitory early to meet up with Cameron, she said I should just go down with Zane, who by now would be waiting for me in the common room. So with a sigh, I slowly walked to the common room, trying not trip... I wasn't the biggest fan of heels.

"Wow."

I looked up to see Zane, just kind of staring at me. I sighed.

"Don't, please," I whispered.

"But-," he opened his mouth, and then shut it again, before snapping once more. "You look amazing."

"Take that back," I said quickly.

"Nope," he smiled slightly. "Never."

I sighed. "Can we just go then, get this over with?"

"Sure."

Zane and I walked slowly down to the party, actually with a kind of awkward silence. Why, I'm not sure, for once I felt like things had actually been sorted out with us. He walked close to me as we went further into the castle to get to Slughorn's office, when Zane finally spoke.

"Um, going to Poppy's for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yep, going to fun I'm sure," I said. "Just staying at home with your family this Christmas, right?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Can we talk about something quickly?"

I had stopped dead in my tracks, and so had he. I hate people saying they want to talk about something.

"Can't it wait until after we get out of here, yeah?" I suggested.

He looked sad for a second but then nodded and I realised we were outside the door to Slughorn's office.

"Let's go," I muttered holding out my hand.

He looked my hand and I saw him smile in the corner of my mouth before he took hold out of it and we walked in.

Inside was amazing. The colours, the drapes, the decoration and there was, I'd never really seen anything like this before. The amount of people in the room, all looking as beautiful as the next was kind of overwhelming.

"Jasmine! You came, with Zane."

Poppy came running over to me in a short pink dress with a black ribbon wrapped around her waist, and some pretty elaborate high-heels.  
>"Yeah, thought it was good idea to at least have someone with me," I muttered.<p>

"Oh, well that's good," Poppy said. "Cameron is around here somewhere, I think."

"Having fun then?" I guessed.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Slughorn asked me if you were here so I gather he might be looking for you."

"Oh, ok, that's cool," I said quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go find Cameron, so see you later," she said, cheerfully skipping off.

I gave Zane a look before I let go of his hand.

"This is fun," Zane said sarcastically.

"Come on," I muttered. "I probably don't even have to be here long."

"God hope not," Zane muttered, walking behind me.

We walked over to a table with drinks carefully placed all over them, every now and then one would slightly change colour, and whenever some picked up a certain drunk it changed colour for them. A spell obviously, one that fascinated me honestly. Before I could pick up a drink though I was distracted by a voice, one that didn't just catch my attention.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" the voice said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

I immediately moved towards to voice, something moved me towards it, pulled me.

"No I'm not!" I could see Filch, the old scrawny caretaker. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

I tried to move forward to see who was 'in trouble,' but there were too many people in the way.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay Draco."

"Draco," I whispered.

"Trust, Malfoy to gatecrash," Zane said behind me, suddenly making me jump.

I spun around quickly and breathed a little before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

I could still hear the voices of Draco and Slughorn but it was quiet. It wasn't until I heard the deep mono-tone of Snape did I turn once again.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," he said suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn," Slughorn said, hiccoughing, "it's don't be too hard-."

"I'm his Heard of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise to be," he said.

Snape slowly started lead Malfoy out of the party and at the same time in the corner of my eye I saw Harry dart away from Luna. I gave Zane who look, and it seemed like he had barely noticed half the stuff I had.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom," I told Zane.

"Already? Alright then," Zane said.

I then as fast I could in high-heels starting running to down the corridor. Once I realised how loud my shoes sounded I took them off and started walking slowly. I didn't have a clue where they went and it was like chasing something I couldn't see, and then I heard voices, whispering and yelling, coming from a classroom.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Draco sounded furious, and before rounding the corner hid very closely too, in case they suddenly appeared.

I could hear the whisper a voice from the classroom, and then the next thing I know Draco came bursting out of the classroom, and Snape eventually followed him.

"And forgot that girl!" I heard him yell.

"What girl?" Draco said, turning around.

Snape didn't even speak and Draco sighed.

"There is no girl," Draco said. I felt my heart pound.

"Don't lie to me, Draco," Snape said. "Whatever you feel for her, forget it."

"There is no one, and I don't feel anything for anyone," he said, and I felt my heart sink.

Draco started to walk away again and this time, Snape didn't follow and I waited, and waited until Snape disappeared and once he was gone I started running. I wasn't sure if I'd catch Draco, until I saw his hair.

"Draco!"

He spun around on the spot and sighed.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I was at the party, if you actually talked to me you would've known that," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just had a lot..."

"Going on?" I suggested. "Enough to tell Snape that there is no one, you don't care about anyone."

"Jasmine," Draco complained.

"I should've guessed you'd be lying to me" I said.

"No, I'm not lying," he told me plainly stepping forward. "I'm not lying to you anyway, to him, I was."

I moved my hair behind my ear. "Why?"

"He can't know, you know that, right?" he asked me, still slowly walking towards me.

"I know," I whispered. "But I..."

"I care about you, a lot, and not telling anyone especially Snape, is what makes everything safer," he told me.

"What has any of it got to with gatecrashing a party? It seems... immature," I said.

Draco looked away slightly. "I do want you to say safe.

"Will you stop saying that?" I said angrily. "You can't keep me safe forever; you can't control everything that happens to me. I can keep myself safe."

This just made him smile slightly. "You're right, you can't control everything, but you're wrong about keeping yourself safe, I can't even keep myself safe from this, no one can. You don't have to believe me about anything else I ever say, about anything else I ever tell you, just trust me on this one."

I looked down for a second, barely sure what to say, but I then realised exactly how serious and nodded.

He suddenly reached me and put his hands and slid them in mine and then put his forehead on mine and suddenly everything became slow and peaceful.

"What's going on, Draco. What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just know that I need you."


End file.
